personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Bear
|latest = |flashbacks = }} Bear is a Belgian Malinois adopted by John Reese. A trained military dog, he responds to Dutch commands. Biography Bear's previous name was Butcher. He stayed with Byron who took him from his previous owner because he did not have the money to pay the Aryan Nations, so he paid with Bear (and his testicles). Reese first encountered Bear when he saved Leon Tao after Byron and the Aryan Nation captured him because he embezzled about $8,000,000 from them. All that remained was about $1,000,000. When they escaped, Reese took Bear with him. }} Reese gave Bear his new name because it ate the bearer bonds Leon had stolen while waiting in the car for Reese and Leon to return. Bear was left to live in the Library because Reese's apartment has a strict policy regarding dogs (although he would later be brought there as part of Reese's cover in ). He also displayed a keen interest in rare first edition books, bringing one to Finch in his mouth, much to Finch's dismay. Finch did not seem to get along well with Bear afterward until Bear helped him to recover from PTSD symptoms Finch developed after Root abducted him. Soon after, Finch began to play with Bear and gradually warmed up to him. He later took Bear for a walk alongside John. }} Bear and Leon met again after Reese saved Leon from new trouble and let him stay in the Library while saving a new number. Bear came to show off his skills as a former military dog when he helped save Finch from being attacked while helping a person of interest who was in trouble with the Estonian mafia. Bear has become very attached to Reese and missed him dearly when he was incarcerated at Rikers Island. Although Finch allowed him to snuggle with one of Reese's jackets , Bear became depressed. Finch was very concerned and finally realised that Bear needed some friends of his own kind so he and Reese took him out in the park to play with other dogs. Bear was seen again licking Samantha Shaw's face in an ambulance after Finch and Reese (with the help of Leon Tao, who posed as an EMT) saved her life. Bear helped save Leon's life for the third time after he was cornered by Nigerian fraudsters in a hotel room. He was happy to see Leon again, licking his face as Reese freed him. Bear was later used to divert Rylatech's security team by wearing Monica Jacobs' RFID card to catch the team off-guard and chase them into an office, keeping them contained while Monica, Reese, and Finch unraveled Rylatech's secret connection with Decima. Bear came to Carter's assistance when an anonymous tip came to IAB of Detective Fusco's former corruption. With Carter's guidance, Bear was able to find where Detective Stills' corpse was and helped her move it. Bear was mentioned to be staying with Leon while Reese and Shaw were looking for Finch, Root, and the Machine. Bear attacked Wayne Kruger after he knocked Finch out with a vase while they were in the safe house. Bear pretended to be sick so that Finch and Reese could intervene and prevent the theft of ketamine from a vet named Dr. Jensen by four armed youths. Reese shot three of the would be thieves, but Bear took down the fourth who held Dr. Jensen at gunpoint. Trivia *Bear has appeared in every episode of Season 2 except and . *On some occasions, Bear goes undercover with Reese. , He has also worked surveillance with Fusco. References Links *Bear on Twitter (Unofficial, in Dutch) es:Oso Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters